1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermoplastic mass passed between rollers, particularly useful for water and soundproofing.
2. Description of the prior Art
The preparation of sheet-like materials of chlorinated polyethylene (CPE) alone or blended with chlorosulphonated polyethylene to obtain a thermoplastic mass having characteristics more resembling those of a rubber, with the excellent properties of the CPE rather than those of a modified asphalt, is well known, as disclosed in British pat. Nos. 1,250,756, 1,475,924 and 1,531,872, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,938, European pat. No. 031,235 and German pat. No. 2545,914. They are basically blends of a high polymer content with an asphalt base having a high softening point and low penetration. This asphalt base must be strongly aromatic with a low saturate content, to achieve homogenous blends usable in facilities similar to a rubber plant and to obtain high quality sheets which may be better handled in application than the pure products.